


Take Leave (of your senses)

by churkey



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: A Very Sterek Summer Fest 2020, Derek Hale Deserves Nice Things, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pack Feels, Stiles Stilinski Deserves Nice Things, Summer, Travel, avssback, avsstravel, avssweather
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25472458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/churkey/pseuds/churkey
Summary: Derek and Stiles take a spontaneous trip, needing to get out of Beacon Hills for a few days. It changes everything.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 43
Kudos: 254
Collections: A Very Sterek Summer fest 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [It's a Beautiful Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1398775) by [khasael](https://archiveofourown.org/users/khasael/pseuds/khasael). 



> I'll own up to the fact that this totally influenced by khasael's awesome series. Was inspired by the concept but hopefully took it in a different direction.
> 
> Posting the entire thing in one go (instead of a chapter per day for the end of AVSS) because I'm having surgery in a few hours and I have no idea if I'll remember or be in the right frame of mind to remember.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Day 5 of A Very Sterek Summer Fest: Travel.

“I need to get out of this town. I need a break,” Stiles said. He was weary. Tired to his fucking _bones._ He figured if anyone understood this, it would be Derek.

Derek just grunted.

They were just sort of crashed out on Derek’s couch after yet another cluster fuck. Just them. Everyone else had gone home to do their thing (with each other or alone). Stiles’ dad was working a night shift and he didn’t want to be alone. Derek hadn’t said anything about Stiles leaving, which was about as good as rolling out the welcome mat for him.

“Okay, but seriously. Let’s go _somewhere._ Just get out of here for the weekend. Or something. Be selfish. Take some time to, I don’t know, _breathe,_ ” Stiles insisted. For once, he wasn’t joking. It wasn’t an idle comment. He’d go alone if he had to.

Derek perked up a little, hearing something in Stiles’ tone, “Are you serious?”

“Yeah, dude.”

It said something that Derek didn’t even seem up to his usual reply or their banter. He just nodded and asked, “Where?”

“Don’t know. Don’t really care. I don’t think I want to drive, though. Takes too long to get anywhere. And if we stay close, it’ll be easy to just get sucked back in. How do you feel about flying?” Stiles was curious because he really didn’t know.

Derek shrugged, “It’s fine. Stinks but I’ll deal. If we fly, I’m paying for first class.”

“You know, any other time, I’d argue. But… we’re pack, right?” Stiles realized he’d never really _asked._ That he didn’t _know_ and suddenly he desperately wanted to. So he sighed in relief when Derek just rolled his eyes – like Stiles was an idiot because the answer was obvious, “Awesome. I want to get out of here badly enough that I won’t even protest. How long do you need to get ready? I can be ready to go in, like, an hour. Quick shower then packing.”

“An hour’s fine.”

“Cool. If you’re buying the tickets, buy them for the flight that leaves closest to when we can get to the airport. We’ll let chance decide our destination,” Stiles said as he jumped up to leave for his place.

“Sure. You know you have clothes here, right? And you can borrow some. It’ll save time. You shower while I pack and buy tickets,” Derek suggested.

“I know I’ve ragged on you in the past for having terrible ideas and plans but you seriously have the best ideas sometimes!” Stiles said over his shoulder as he ran for the shower.

He was _really_ excited now. He hadn’t done anything fun or spontaneous in a _really_ long time. He also hadn’t ever travelled anywhere just for the hell of it. His dad was always too busy working.

This was going to be _awesome!_

* * *

Derek found himself – as frequently happened – caught up in the whirlwind of Stiles’ enthusiasm. He was excited, though, for his own reasons.

It’d been too long since he’d been out of Beacon Hills. Or, at least, too long since he’d left for a vacation. Or had a vacation of any kind. The last time he’d left, it’d been because he _needed_ to get out before he lost his mind. Before the grief and horror of his life completely drowned him and turned him into the monster hunters always thought he was.

He knew that a lot of people would think it strange that a guy who didn’t have a job would need a vacation… but, they also didn’t have to fight supernatural battles on a regular basis.

Derek remembered what being an omega felt like. Remembered how quickly and easily Scott had betrayed him. He knew that if he wasn’t useful, he’d be out on his own. So he spent most of his time reading and researching. Training to make sure he would be a useful meat-shield for everyone else.

It was the summer before most of the pack would split for college and he knew that Scott was counting on him to be here and take care of things. This was probably the last chance he’d have to be a little selfish and self-indulgent for a while.

He tried not too hard to think about the Stiles factor…

The way he’d grown up to be a man Derek trusted and respected – even if he wasn’t the best at showing it. It might be odd to call someone who had only recently turned eighteen a ‘man’ but Stiles was. A young man, to be sure, but still a man. He’d fought his way through high school and had earned that much respect – and so much more.

Stiles was also the packmate who was going to the closest college, not wanting to be too far from his dad. Also to save money. The campus was about an hour away and he was going to commute. The sheriff had tried to convince him to live on campus, at least, so he could have a full college experience but Stiles wasn’t interested.

Derek shook himself out of his thoughts and focused on the airline’s website. By his calculations, the earliest flight they could make was to Las Vegas. Not a place he was particularly interested in visiting but decided to just go with it, so he booked their tickets and got a hotel room. He waffled on how long to make the trip but there was a five night package and he knew Stiles had no plans…

He shrugged and started to pack. Stiles didn’t have enough clothes around the loft so he’d definitely need to borrow some of Derek’s shirts. For some reason, he didn’t want Stiles to go home and pack. A part of him felt that if they split up now, they’d lose the momentum they needed for a spontaneous trip.

Whatever. He had money and Stiles had explicitly declared himself Derek’s pack. So _they_ had money to buy whatever they needed.

Stiles came down the stairs, freshly showered and smelling like Derek’s soap. It was _good_ because Derek used fragrance-free stuff and he was getting a much clearer whiff of Stiles’ natural scent than he normally did. He smelled _great._

“We’re going to Vegas for five nights. There was a special. You finish packing while I shower,” Derek said and moved up the stairs before Stiles could reply. Hoping that Stiles would just roll with it.

* * *

Stiles watched as Derek disappeared into the upper floor of the loft.

Five nights. In _Las Vegas._ With _Derek Hale._

He wouldn’t have thought that Derek would want to spend that much time alone with Stiles. He knew for sure, now, that they were packmates. Maybe this meant they were friends too. He knew that, for Derek, the packmates thing was more important but friends meant a lot to Stiles. It meant that Derek genuinely enjoyed his company. That he _wanted_ to spend time with Stiles.

It also meant _hugs_ and that was _awesome_ because Stiles had wanted to hug Derek since _forever._

And, huh, Stiles just realized that Derek had given him an open invitation to go through his things in his _room._ Stiles was pretty sure that he had no fucking idea what was happening. It felt like their relationship was going from ‘pack because we keep saving each other’s lives’ to ‘you’re my best friend and what’s mine is yours’ in one giant leap, skipping all the steps between.

Although, _were_ there any steps between those two things? Nothing about their relationship was normal. Not the beginning and not wherever they were now.

Stiles shrugged, deciding to just go with it. He had nothing planned for the next six days and was pretty sure his dad wouldn’t even notice that he wasn’t home. He’d be working nights and doubles for the next week. Not that Stiles was planning on hiding the trip from him or anyone else. He just wanted to be gone _before_ anyone knew and had a chance to disrupt their plans.

(It was why he wasn’t pushing to go home and get his own stuff. Too easy for their plans to fall through.)

He wanted a break and he suddenly _really_ wanted to take that break with Derek.

Stiles had no idea what they were going to _do_ in Vegas since he couldn’t drink (although neither could Derek). Gambling wasn’t something that appealed either. Maybe they’d go see a Cirque du Soleil show or something. Go see Celine Dion. Oh, _god,_ they _had_ to.

Strippers? Maybe.

Who cared? Stiles didn’t. It was _away_ and that’s all that really mattered to him.

* * *

There was a strange tension in the car on their way to the airport in Sacramento. Stiles was talking – he always did – but it was a little… subdued. Not hyped up the way Derek would’ve expected.

“Are you okay?” he found himself asking.

Stiles paused in the middle of his rant about his upcoming college classes, “Yeah. I’m excited and nervous. I’ve never flown. Never actually _travelled,_ you know? At least not beyond day trips to the beach or something. My dad always worked too much and then my mom…”

Derek nodded because that was something he understood, “Yeah. I haven’t travelled just for the hell of it since my family…”

Stiles blew out a breath, “I already feel better. We barely passed the town limits and I feel like a weight is off my chest. Part of me wishes that I was going to college farther away but… my dad, you know? I know I used to say that he’s all I had but that’s not true anymore, is it? I have the pack. I have you. But he’s the only family I have left. It’s weird. Parents are supposed to be the ones who have trouble letting their kids go, for college, for life, just… letting go. My dad doesn’t need me to take care of him. Hasn’t in a while. It’s a habit I need to break because I need to start living my life for myself. I just can’t do it all at once. My dad will be happy that I’m starting with his diet. He’s a grown man and his health is his responsibility. It’s got to be this way if I ever want him to treat me like an adult. But, fuck, it’s hard and it sucks. Holy shit, I don’t know why I’m saying all of this.”

Derek smiles, “It’s the dark and the road. My dad would take us on drives if he thought we needed to talk. There’s something about it.”

Stiles’ scent is more relaxed, less anxious. Like he’d really needed to get that off his chest. Like Derek’s own admission has eased the rest of the tension between them.

They’re both quiet for the rest of the drive.

At the airport, the first-class seats ensure they make their plane – all that priority service.

As the plane taxis Derek can scent Stiles getting anxious again so he grabs his hand. Squeezes it.

If they don’t stop holding hands until long after the plane is in the air, only the flight attendant knows (and absolutely gives no fucks about).


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Day 6 of A Very Sterek Summer Fest: How's the Weather?
> 
> Admittedly, I think this *barely* qualifies but... whatever.

“How’s the weather?” Stiles asks as they wait to disembark.

“Hot. Around 100F,” Derek isn’t looking forward to it. He hates the heat.

“Gross.”

“Well, it’s summer in Vegas.”

They file off the plane and make their way out of the airport where a wall of heat bitch slaps them right in the face.

Stiles is _not_ impressed. The cab they take to their hotel has AC and it’s a blessing. He knows that part of the appeal to Vegas in the summer is the heat and sitting around the pool. Except that he’ll burn within an hour of direct sunlight, still… they can at least take a dip or two.

Then he remembers the pool and shudders. Maybe not. He wonders if Derek has the same issue with water now. Stiles doesn’t want to think too hard about Derek’s possible triggers because with his life…

Except that Stiles actually wants to know _all_ about Derek’s triggers. Because of his life. Stiles wants Derek to have nice things and does _not_ want to add to his pile of trauma – not even if it’s just triggering it.

“How do you feel about swimming?” Stiles asks, “After that time in the pool… sometimes I can handle it and sometimes I really can’t.”

He’s sitting close enough to Derek to feel the very subtle shudder but what Derek says is, “It’s fine. I don’t mind going if that’s what you want to do.”

Stiles turns to face him, “Okay. No. This is supposed to be a _break._ Something to get us out of Beacon Hills and _relax._ I felt that shudder you just had. I want to do things we’ll both enjoy. I mentioned the pool thing because it’s something I’m not that into. We shared that trauma, you know? So I understand if it’s not something you like. Plus, have you _seen_ my skin? I can do maybe an hour _tops_ in the sun before I burn. But… can we make a deal?” Stiles waits until Derek nods because this is _important_ to him, “If we don’t want to do something, we’ll just say so? I know I’m curious and nosy but I’m promising you right now, Derek Sourwolf Hale, that I will ask no questions. I will not tease, argue, or cajole. And you _know_ I keep my promises. It’s why I make so few of them,” Stiles ends his statement with a weak joke because he usually doesn’t talk like this. Not so directly and not so seriously.

Derek takes a long moment and just nods, “Deal. But only if you do the same.”

Stiles sticks his hand out so they can shake on it like gentlemen.

Or is it gentleman and gentlewolf?

* * *

Derek kind of hates it when Stiles comes out with these insightful things. It makes him feel exposed. He also kind of loves it because it feels _safe_ when Stiles does it. Sure, Stiles teases Derek about almost everything. It’s that ‘almost’ that makes the difference.

It’s why he believes Stiles’ promise. Why he thinks he might actually explain why he doesn’t want to do something…

“It isn’t the water,” Derek starts, “It’s the scent of chlorine. If we went to a lake or the ocean, I’d be okay.”

“That makes sense. Even for people like me,” Stiles means ‘human’ but isn’t saying it because they’re still driving to the strip, “scent is a huge trigger for memory. Can’t imagine what it’s like for you. I flashback to the end, when I was so tired and so sure that I’d be the reason we both drowned…”

Stiles trails off and Derek doesn’t like his scent right now, so he reaches out and takes Stiles’ hand. It’s the second time he’s reached for Stiles to offer comfort. This sort of thing used to be natural with pack. But it’s been so long since he felt like he had a real packmate.

It feels good. Comforting him just as much as Stiles.

Everything feels like it has this strange hazy quality to it. Like it can’t be real that he and Stiles are in Las Vegas right now.

It doesn’t make sense.

It makes more sense than anything has in a really long time.

* * *

They pretty much crash the moment they get to their hotel room. It’s been a long, _long_ day.

They crash so quickly that Stiles doesn’t even notice that they only have one bed. He literally just brushes his teeth, pulls off some clothes, and falls into bed. Having one bed has to be the reason why he’s snuggled up to Derek’s firm, hairy chest. His neck at a weird angle because Derek is, like, _carved_ from muscle. He likes the texture of his chest hair, though. He’s only touched his own and Derek’s somehow feels softer.

Stiles doesn’t notice that he’s been rubbing his cheek on _Derek’s chest_ until Derek says, “Good morning,” in a low, hoarse voice.

It makes him pause. What it doesn’t do – this is the strangest thing for Stiles – is make him flail and startle. He’s cuddling with Derek. Other than holding hands last night (twice!) and when he grasped Derek’s shoulder after Boyd… they haven’t had too many friendly touches. He mentally shrugs and rubs his cheek on Derek’s chest again. Derek lifts an arm and starts playing with his hair.

Everything about this moment is surreal and awesome. The light slanting through their window. The feel of Derek under his cheek. A strong hand playing with his hair.

Being able to smell Derek from this close…

Derek’s nipple is like… an inch from his mouth and Stiles kind of wants to _bite_ it. He doesn’t. Because while cuddling might be totally okay between packmates, nipple biting has to be negotiated.

(He’s not even sure _if_ cuddling is okay between packmates or if this is something more…)

Eventually, they get up because Stiles needs to _eat_ and Vegas has all these handy buffets.

Stiles puts on Derek’s shirt from the night before without really thinking about it. It smells _so_ strongly of Derek and it should be gross because it isn’t clean but…

He isn’t thinking about that.

He’s also not thinking about the look in Derek’s eyes when he’d scented his old shirt on Stiles. Or the way that he’d crowded Stiles against a wall – gently – and just snuffled at his neck for a minute.

* * *

The scent of Stiles in his shirt is driving Derek _crazy._ It smells so _good_ and _right_ that he’s having a lot of trouble not pawing Stiles all over the place. He let himself indulge in the hotel room but he’s pretty sure Stiles wouldn’t be willing to sit in his lap.

Breakfast is a long, leisurely affair. They talk. It’s the first time Derek can really remember having a _conversation_ with Stiles. They’re usually so focused on the latest crisis. Or Stiles is rambling about _something_ but not actually having a dialogue.

He’s surprisingly easy to talk to and a much better listener than Derek would’ve guessed.

They haven’t really decided what to do but they’re walking around the strip to let their breakfast settle. Derek isn’t a fan since the casinos are _loud_ and it’s pretty crowded. And hot.

He starts to get a little overwhelmed, something that hasn’t happened in a while but he also hasn’t been in a city since… so he pulls Stiles into the next available entrance to something that _isn’t_ a casino.

“Sorry. It’s loud and hot. I just need a minute,” Derek explains.

“It’s okay… huh, you pulled us into one of the chapels. This is where people get married while drunk in Vegas. Not nearly as tawdry as I would’ve thought,” Stiles muses as he looks around.

Stiles talking helps centre Derek and it’s a revelation. He’s not sure when Stiles became his anchor. Or maybe one of them. But right here with his voice and scent, Derek feels like he can breathe again.

So it’s maybe a moment of insanity when he says, “You want to?”

Stiles looks at him, confused, “Do I want to what?”

Derek rolls his eyes and looks around. He has no idea what he’s doing. Why he asked. He hasn’t dated in a long time. He’s never even had a real relationship (Kate and Jennifer don’t count). He’s not even sure he _wants_ a relationship with _Stiles_ but he’s feeling reckless.

“You’re serious. You want to just, what, get married? In Vegas? To _me?_ ” Stiles is incredulous.

Derek just shrugs. He has no explanation to offer.

(Except for maybe how Stiles is pack and could be more – Derek is so lonely and tired of being alone. How he wants to have _one_ person he can claim. One person who might put him first. One person to call his own.)

Stiles is giving him a searching look. One of the looks he gives before he has a flash of insight. He doesn’t say anything, though, just grabs Derek’s hand and drags him into the chapel.

Where they’re going to get _married._

* * *

The ceremony is quick but…

There’s something about it. About the vows they chose…

Stiles doesn’t understand why Derek asked him to marry him. Understands even less why he said yes. Doesn’t understand why they’re standing here, freshly married, and about to kiss.

The thing is…

Stiles _meant_ the words he spoke. Believes in the vow and commitment he just made to Derek. He isn’t sure this is romantic but… he’s in this, whatever it is.

Stiles is loyal. Everyone knows this. He also doesn’t make promises lightly, _Derek knows this._ It already came up when they discussed swimming.

It really makes him wonder at Derek’s intent, here. Either way, he’s stuck with Stiles. For _life._

(Or until he decides he wants out because Stiles isn’t going to force his company on _anyone_ but especially _not Derek._ Even if Derek wants out, Stiles will still do what he can to see him happy.)

Knowing that Derek knows… the only thing Stiles can conclude is that Derek _wants_ Stiles. His loyalty. This promise.

This _vow._

When Derek had asked, Stiles had looked into his eyes… remembered how _alone_ Derek always is. Scott’s dislike keeps him at the periphery of the pack. Stiles knows Derek knows this. Sees it in the way he uses his body as a shield for them. Taking hits and damage so they don’t have to.

Stiles is pack, sure. But Derek deserves _one_ person who’ll make him a priority. Who’ll worry and care about him. If this is what he needs to get that… well, Stiles can work with it.

Stiles thinks _he_ deserves the same. Part of him wants someone who will take care of him, as much as he cares for them.

He told Derek that he needed to let his father go. And it was true. What they have isn’t healthy. It isn’t Stiles’ job to take care of his dad, especially when that care isn’t returned. Scott will always be his friend. Always. But he has the entire pack to worry about.

Everything he knows about Derek lets him know that Derek will be as intense about this as Stiles. Neither of them do things by half-measures.

It’s how Stiles knows that Derek speaks every word of his vows with full sincerity. This isn’t a joke. A lark. Derek is vowing to love, protect, and cherish Stiles and _he means every word._

Because – just like Stiles – Derek doesn’t break his promises.

So he closes his eyes and leans into the kiss. It isn’t full of passion and unresolved sexual tension.

It’s soft and sweet.

A promise.

A vow.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Day 7 of A Very Sterek Summer Fest: I think we're going back...

It took a few days before anyone back in Beacon Hills started wondering where they were. They didn’t hide that they were off in Vegas together. Taking a little trip and vacation.

The responses were full of surprise and bewilderment.

They didn’t say anything about getting married. Preferring to do that in person.

Derek finds that he’s happy that he followed whatever impulse caused him to ask Stiles. The past few days have been…

Special.

He doesn’t quite understand why getting married is having such a profound effect on him.

He understands a little…

Like the fact that Stiles’ heart didn’t skip a single beat during his vows. How he knows Stiles meant every word.

(Because they’d _talked_ about it. And many other things besides.)

Human marriage itself has no real meaning to Derek. He’s a born wolf and mating is what’s real. What matters.

It’s really the ritual and vows that’s impacting him.

He certainly doesn’t care that Stiles is now entitled to half his assets and other stuff like that. It’s a comfort to know that Stiles won’t have to struggle for money ever again. A comfort to know that when Derek dies – probably sooner than later – he’ll be okay.

Derek thinks about their first conversation, after the marriage.

* * *

“So… we just got married,” Stiles starts once they’re back in their hotel room, “You want to tell me why you asked?”

Derek can’t find the words, “It felt right. I just wanted… someone I could call my own.”

Stiles hums and nods, “That’s kind of what I figured. I also know you know that I take shit like this seriously. I promised myself to you for life and I intend to keep my vows.”

“Me too.”

“Good. But, um, we do need to figure out what this means _for us._ Especially since I wasn’t even sure we were friends a few days ago. What do you really _want_ out of this marriage? Romance? Sex? Companionship?”

Derek spends a few long moments thinking about it. He doesn’t want to fuck this up. Doesn’t want Stiles to start regretting it. So he’ll find the words and share, “Pack. Companionship. You know that romance and sex are problems with me. I trust you. I can see myself getting there with you. But I gave up on the idea of having either a while ago. I think I need time to heal before I try. Even with you.”

“Okay,” Stiles nods, “I can work with that. Pack and companionship are totally a thing I can give you. Sex and romance… I guess it would be nice in the future. I agree, though, that now isn’t the time for it. I’ve never really thought about you that way. I have no doubt that I could fall in love with you but I think I’d like to figure out how we work together as friends and pack before complicating it more. That said… Um, you know I’m still a virgin, right?” Derek nods, “I _would_ like to have sex. Are you okay with me doing that? I don’t think I could do romance with anyone else while we’re together. I’m too loyal for that. But, man, I’d like to try sex. I _can_ wait, though, if you aren’t comfortable with me fucking other people.”

“Right now, I only see you as a packmate and friend. I don’t care if you have sex with other people. Same with dating and stuff. I know you. How loyal you are. I’m not worried that you’ll meet someone and dump me. You made a vow to me and I know you’ll keep it,” Derek shrugged because it was true. Stiles had proven himself and he has no doubts, “It’ll probably be best, though, that you don’t come home smelling like your sexual partners.”

“Yeah, that makes sense…” Stiles looks thoughtful, “You mentioned ‘coming home’, so I’m guessing you want me to move in?”

“Yes.”

“Cool. That’ll be good for me. We talked about how I need to let go of my dad and it’ll be good for me to move out but still be in town.”

“We could move closer to your college, if you don’t want to commute,” Derek suggested.

“Hmm… how about we see how freshman year goes?”

“Sure.”

“Okay, last thing I can think that we should really discuss right now: touching. We’re keeping things platonic but how much contact is okay? Hugs? Cuddles? Kisses?” Stiles waggled his eyebrows and Derek barked out a laugh.

His husband was _ridiculous._

His _husband._

“You know wolves are tactile. It’s been a long time since I’ve felt comfortable and free enough to touch someone, so I might be… clingy. So yes to cuddling, hugs, holding hands, and even kisses – nothing open-mouthed,” Derek grunts as Stiles plops himself into his lap and gives him a loud, smacking kiss on the lips.

Derek growls but gives in to his earlier impulse to just hold Stiles close and breathe in their combined scents.

* * *

They were going back.

Their time in Las Vegas had been… transformative. Not quite the vacation he’d needed or wanted but something _better._

Something _good._

Stiles had no idea, really, what they were going to tell everyone back home.

How do you say, ‘Hey, so we totally eloped in Vegas. No one was drunk. We weren’t in a romantic relationship and still kind of aren’t but like, we’re life buddies or something’?

His first inclination was to just… not. He had no problems telling everyone they were married. It was really the only thing that would adequately convey the level of commitment he’d made to Derek. But he didn’t want to explain anything else. Which would work… for a while. Until he (hopefully) got laid in college. It’s not like he was going to lie and sneak around, not when he had his husband’s permission.

Stiles knew his dad, at least, would need a _good_ explanation for what he was doing. Heck, he supposed Scott would too.

He felt Derek squeeze his hand and a rush of warmth went through him.

No, Stiles didn’t know what they were going to do or what was going to happen.

All he did know, for certain, was that Derek would be at his side.

It was a comfort.

It helped him feel brave.

* * *

When they return to Beacon Hills everything feels different. Already the place seems less oppressive. Less like he _needs_ to leave if he wants to live.

This was his home once. Maybe it can be again.

It _could_ be with Stiles at his side.

Derek’s life has taken so many unexpected twists and turns. He’s almost unsurprised that he can look over at Stiles – who irritated him for _so long_ – and think, ‘I can build a home with him’.

It’s ridiculous.

Even his life shouldn’t be bizarre enough for _this_ to happen. For him to run off with Stiles and get married on a whim.

For the two of them to stand in front of the other and make _vows_ they both intend to keep.

Derek doesn’t lie to himself. Hasn’t in a long time. So he can admit that he wants this. Has needed _something_ for a while now. Something to keep him anchored.

Not to his humanity. He has none. He isn’t human.

But an anchor to home. _Any_ home. An anchor to keep him still.

So that he can stop _running._

He looks down at the simple gold band on his finger. Strange how such a small thing can make such a big difference.

* * *

Their first stop after returning to Beacon Hills is to see his dad. Stiles tries not to keep secrets and his dad deserves to hear this directly from Stiles. Deserves to be told _first,_ since he wasn’t at the wedding.

As soon as he walks into his dad’s office, he says, “What did you do?” in his official Sheriff Voice.

Stiles sighs. His dad is _really_ good at telling when he’s gotten into trouble, “We got married in Vegas.”

His dad is silent for a long moment before rubbing a hand over his face, “Should I even ask? Why didn’t you tell me you were in a relationship with Derek?”

“Um… because I wasn’t? We aren’t romantically involved. Like, we _might_ get romantically involved in the future but we aren’t now. And, no, before you ask we aren’t sexually involved either,” Stiles says.

“Supposing I believe you, why get married if you aren’t romantically or sexually involved? Actually, no, I can see you being just that impulsive. Why are you _staying_ married?” his dad asks in a weary voice.

“Not going into stuff that isn’t really your business… It _was_ an impulsive decision. But… we made vows, dad. We made them and we meant them. Neither of us intends to break them,” Stiles shrugs. He’s pretty sure there’s no real way to explain this to someone as old and, well, _straight_ at his dad.

His dad points to Derek, “And what do _you_ have to say for yourself? I expect this sort of stunt from Stiles but aren’t you more responsible than this?”

Stiles snorts because Derek is just as impulsive and foolhardy as he is – just in different ways. Derek growls lightly and pokes him in the side, “Ow!”

“I vowed to make Stiles happy. To love and cherish him. That’s what I plan to do for as long as I’m allowed,” Derek says.

And Stiles seriously _loves_ this guy.

His dad actually has a small smile now, “That’s good enough for me. Congratulations. Since I wasn’t invited to the wedding, I’m celebrating with a bacon cheeseburger.”

Stiles opens his mouth to protest but… stops.

It’s a strange moment standing here. Looking at his past, his dad, while holding the hand of his future, Derek.

He wants to let go of one but hold tight to the other.

Stiles thinks that now is a good time to start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can totally own up to the fact that there should be *more*. Like them telling the rest of the pack.
> 
> But it was a slog to get this far. I might write more if I can get the motivation and energy.


End file.
